


I'm in my bed, and you're not here

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, General Organa knows everything and shipps finnpoe, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe hates sleeping alone, Poe loves Finn, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Where Poe needs to deal with Finn being in a coma and where he remembers the kiss they shared before everything went bad.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	I'm in my bed, and you're not here

  
  


They never talked about the kiss.

Poe thought that they would have time for that later on, after they win over the First Order. What Poe didn't predict was Finn coming close to death after helping Rey fight Kylo Ren in the woods.

He doesn't even remember the last thing he said to Finn before that, he only remembers the kiss they shared few nights ago while they were both desperate for some understanding. Poe would never forget the sensation of Finn's lips meeting his and how Finn moaned with pleasure when the same grabbed Poe's hair to push him closer. He would never forget the first time he saw Finn's eyes blown with desire when looking exclusively to him. And how they smiled while kissing before sleeping hugging each other.

Poe now stared at an unmoving Finn at the medbay, his dark skin seemed pale now under the white bright lights of the room and the constant beeping of the machines were the only sound coming from him.

The doctors said that one minute more and he would have died before reaching medical help. They said the cold weather helped the blood to not completely exit his body, and that the pressure Rey put on the wound was lifesaving. 

He watched as Finn's chest rose and went down, indicating that he was still breathing. That he was still with Poe.

Rey spend the first two days making company to Finn unconscious body, but then she went to dear for Luke Skywalker to train to become a Jedi and even if it pained her to go, she said that Finn was in good hands if Poe was there. Something about the way she said it made him think that Finn told her about what happened between them.

General Organa told Poe that he could take some time off from any mission, he knew he looked like hell so he appreciated her gesture. So he spent most of his day next to Finn, waiting for him to wake up. Hoping that he would wake up.

Sometimes he caught himself thinking about when he first noticed his feelings towards Finn were more than friendship. 

It was during one of his training sessions at the hangar, when he and his pilot friends put some cushions on the floor and practice movements of defense. They had fun throwing each other at the ground and suddenly Finn appeared to have lunch with Poe as usual. Poe asked if Finn know how to fight and he received a timid smile, but Finn nods in the end. The both then decided that it was a good idea to show to the others how a stormtrooper was trained.

Finn threw Poe a lot on the ground because he knew how to defend from the pilot's advances on him. But there was that time when Poe caught Finn by surprise and both of them went together to the ground. Poe was over Finn and watching as the onyx eyes stared up at him, his heart seemed to have threw up inside his body and he practically jumped out of Finn.

That was the time that he noticed some attraction was obviously there.

Unfortunately, Poe only discovered he loved Finn when he received the news about what happened to the boy. While he rushed through the corridors desperate to find the medbay, wondering if Finn was even alive, if he would arrive on time. He knew he loved Finn because he almost went crazy with the idea of losing him.

Everyday for the past month he only left Finn alone when the doctors told him to go back to his dorm and at least rest s bit and maybe take a shower. So he every night went back to his old dorm, the one he had been sharing with Finn because he couldn't sleep without having horrible nightmares and because he admitted that Poe's company called him, rooted him to the earth.

He took a quick hot shower, putting a comfortable pair of black pants and an white shirt. Poe was in his bed, completely alone and not having Finn to hold his hand. The tears were silent, even though there was no one around, Poe was always the kind of person who suffered behind four walls. Reaching the painful memories of Finn's smile, fearing that he would never see it again.

Many minutes passed before he succumbed to a restless sleep, only waking up by the sound of the alarm going off. BB-8 was nudging his arm to make him stand up from the bed, so he passed a hand through his face and hair trying to get the courage to start a new day.

He arrived at the medbay carrying a cup of coffee that went straight to the floor when he saw that Finn had his eyes open.

“Finn!” Poe rushed to Finn’s side, ignoring the presence of his superior, General Organa who apparently was smiling at the scene before her.

“I think the captain needs a moment with you. Finn, I’m glad you seem to be in good shape now, may the force be with you and wish you a smooth recuperation.” She then turned to Poe. “And you, captain, I will see back at the hangar in two days.”

Poe appreciated that the general gave him some time to sort things out and commemorate that Finn was finally awake. He sat on his usual seat, picking Finn’s hand and holding it tenderly. He stared at Finn’s hand with his, wondering how that single touch could make the darkness inside of his mind dissipate and a bright comfortable feeling settle inside his chest.

His eyes trail to Finn’s onyx eyes, waiting to see some sort of pain or struggle but he could only see relief.

“General Organa told me I’ve been out for a month or so...I don’t even feel time passing, it felt like I was sinking though.” He said that wearing a mild smile, probably in debate if he should be smiling for having been in a coma for that long.

His finger’s held tighter onto Poe’s hands and he let the air of his lungs relieved.

“My memories are a little confusing, but I feel the scar on my back and strangely the first thing I thought when waking up was my name.” He huffed a laugh. “You giving my name stuck to my mind.”

“Oh good, buddy. You know how hard and time consuming it was…” Poe’s sarcasm got both of them to laugh, and Finn started to get off of the bed but stopped with his legs dangling out of the bed and with no worry of invading Poe’s personal space.

“There’s something that is driving me crazy.” Finn finally said, and then Poe moved his chin up to stare straight at his eyes. “Some things that are going on my mind seem like a illusion and I want to try and figure it out if they are true or not.”

“Alright, ask me away.” Poe was totally happy to help, he only wanted to make things easier and hopefully back to normal. Or at least the normal they knew.

They are usually very touching with each other, something Poe wasn’t used to it before but after the meeting with Kylo Ren and thinking he would die there, he caught the first hand that helped him and never wanted to let go.

Finn suddenly grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought him closer, pressing a firm kiss on his lips and making Poe’s mind go through a short circuit. Poe holds Finn’s face between his hands and deepen the kiss.

He would never pass the chance of kissing Finn.

Of having the man he so much needed holding him closer.

They both took a moment to breathe, Finn still close enough to feel his breath hitting Poe’s face.

“I wasn’t sure if we kissed before or if I was dreaming. I don’t know how dreams are because of the constant nightmares…” Poe always loved the candor in Finn’s answers. “Thank the stars that it was all reality.”

“I know we never talked about it, and we should probably wait until you're out of the medbay...but I’ve missed you like crazy, buddy.”

“I don’t think I felt anything while I was out but I definitely missed you since I woke up.”

Finn kissed the smile that formed on Poe’s lips, making everything suddenly better than perfection.

Poe would never forget those little moments with Finn, and he would certainly not erase the big moments they shared and will continue to share.

After a week more at the medbay, Finn received authorization to go back to normal life, without carrying weights or hard exercises, but he could go back to their room. They would share kisses whenever they wanted, they would hug each other while sleeping and they would wake up together. Poe would open his eyes everyday and the first thing he would see would be the adoring dark eyes of Finn.

Even with the ongoing war, life would be at least next to the one who could make the darkness go away.

**THE END**


End file.
